Wayhaught! Why Not?
by Metatron85
Summary: Waverly has a broken arm and needs to take it easy. Luckily everything seems easy when alone with Nicole.


**A/N: My very first one shot for** ** _Wynonna Earp_** **. Re-watched season 1 - still love it. Now I'm slowly working my way through season 2 before the next one premieres. Why have I become so obsessed with Wayhaught? Blame Canada!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this bit of sweetness. So many things are out to get the Earp sisters and those closest to them; moments like these are always treasured.**

 **;-)**

* * *

Nicole was a little confused when she first opened her eyes at the ceiling above her. But the gentle breathing beside her was a quick reminder. The redhead looked down at the slumbering brunette with quiet adoration. She looked so peaceful when she slept, Nicole didn't mind being stuck. Admittedly, she longed for the opportunity to stand up and get a good stretch in. Being locked into this position all night, while her pleasure, did take its toll.

Wynonna and Waverly were chasing down another revenant run amok. They made their way onto the roof of the local secondary school, which had been closed for the rest of the year due to damage from the previous winter. The elder Earp shot the rogue and sent him to Hades, only to quip "Welp, we just made Purgatory a little less shitty this evening."

Waves was about to add her own two cents when the roof gave way underneath her, sending the petite girl down onto the unforgiving hardwood gymnasium floor. A day at the hospital later, she was released with a broken arm. The doctor said she was lucky. Waves thought otherwise.

That was when Nicole offered to spend the night with Waverly. Not in that way...initially. But if the younger sister wanted something in the middle of the night, Nicole would be close by. Plus, Waves was given very specific instructions on how she should lay when sleeping with an injured arm. Nicole would snuggle alongside Waves on the side of her good arm so the cast could hang freely. And the redhead held onto her so she wouldn't roll over to the bad side by accident.

Fortunately for both of them, the arrangement was a comfortable one and the two slept soundly all through the night.

A mild snort to her right was met with a second pair of eyes fluttering open.

Waves slightly turned her head given her limited movement.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Good morning," Nicole smiled back.

"Morning..." the brunette yawned. "Sleep okay?"

"I did fine. How about you?"

Waverly caressed her girlfriend's cheek with her other hand.

"This is nice," she sighed.

Nicole's cheerful expression fell. Waves cared not for her love's serious look.

"What's wrong?" Waverly asked, making a face.

"I've got work today and I don't want to leave. Especially with you hurt."

"I'll be fine," the younger Earp admitted. "I survived an amputation."

Wayhaught rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't count. Your hand grew back."

Waverly's eyes darted to the cast, "And so will this. And it will not be because of some demon parasite."

The redhead chuckled at how her girl always tried to take the piss out of any situation. Even when faced with death on numerous occasion, count on Waverly and sometimes her sister to make a quip on the spot.

Nicole carefully separated herself from Waves and slowly got off the bed so she could start getting dressed.

"What time you have to go again?"

"Uh...eight," Nicole replied. "Have to divide my attention between mountains of paperwork and training some new blood."

"Well I declare..." remarked Waverly in her worst _Gone With the Wind_ dialect. "Sounds like somebody's on her way to becoming this here town's actual factual sheriff."

Wayhaught couldn't help but imagine that while looking in the mirror as she buttoned her dark blue shirt.

"Oh, that's gonna look so good on me," she mused aloud.

"Not as much as those pants look good on you..." came from the bed.

The redhead turned around, mouth agape.

"Excuse you," she grinned.

"I do kind of miss those khakis you used to wear to work."

"Not me," Nicole shook her head. "Those damn things made my butt look huge."

Waverly put her good arm behind her head and pouted.

"You say that like it was a bad thing."

Her complexion was going to match her hair at this rate if she continued to allow her love's words to make her blush.

"Any-hoo..." she began, finishing getting ready. "Wynonna coming by this morning?"

"In a little bit. She's been very un-Wynonna lately."

"How so?" asked Nicole.

Waves shrugged. "I guess she thinks it was her fault I have a boo-boo arm."

The two laughed.

"Can I get you anything before I leave?"

The petite girl made her thinking face.

"Can you help me sit up so I can watch some TV?"

"Why, yes, my love."

Nicole got behind Waverly as she stayed as still as possible. The redhead used her strength to pull up Waves by her armpits. She then propped up the pillows to better support Waverly's back. Nicole then made sure she was covered by the blanket; the morning still had a snapping chill to it. And finally she gave her the remote control.

"Better?" Nicole asked.

"How are you the best at everything?" Waves beamed. "Cop, nurse, lover."

"I think I come second."

"No way, I always take care of you first."

"Waves..." she chuckled, now turning a good two shades redder.

Wayhaught clicked on her police utility belt and grabbed her keys.

"I'll miss you," she said, getting closer.

"Miss you more," Waverly said.

Nicole bent down to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.

"We...will...continue with that tonight."

Nicole nodded swiftly. "Yeah we are."

The most beautiful officer on the force (in one silly girl's opinion) left that house with a spring in her step. Waves smiled because she knew she was the one who put that smile on her face. They've made love before but waking up together in the morning was something new. And it was everything she could have wanted and more.

It seriously made her consider Nicole's words from last week. She looked down at her naked finger on her left hand.

 _"I can definitely get used to this..."_


End file.
